leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UsoppThePotato/An idea for Heimerdinger
''Hey there, I really like to play Heimerdinger, but as you will probably know, he is not really viable by now. In my opinion, this has a few reasons. ''-Weak late game ''-Really squishy and no real escape'' ''-Playstyle that is difficult to balance out'' There are a few changes that would help him out'' in my opinion''. First, his Turrets. '' They are pretty much the first thing you think about when seeing Heimerdinger. They are really unique in the League, but for now, they lose lots of their effectiveness in late game. There are three things that I'd like to change. '''-Better level upgrades Well, for now, you get kind of weak upgrades. The most significant flaw in the turrets is that they do not really gain bonus damage when ranking up. *The 1 AR/MR reduction per hit is a joke* Well, you get a second turret at rank 3 and AOE damage at level 5, but their actual damage does not increase. How about increasing the turret base damage by 15 per level, and a stronger AR/MR reduction? That would help our little inventor in the late game, because his damage is kind of weak there. I mean, 1 turret does the same damage, no matter if it is level 1 or level 5. '-Third turret availabe for passive stacking' You can have two turrets stacked with your Q passive. I think that that amount shall be increased to 3. It gives Heimy a way of presence in battles, since his turrets are squishy and usually get killed real fast in fighting situations. They destroy your turrets? Here, have another one! By the way, we all know that he had more turrets some time ago. '-Utility' There are two more things that Heimerdinger's Turrets need. ''-More HP/increasing each level'' ''-On-Spell-Effects'' This will give you the feeling of being a mean genius controlling his insane and deadly mechanical minions! No, seriously. These changes would really help Heimy a lot. He is all about turrets, right? Indeed he is! HP per Level will help them not being one hit targets for about everyone in late game. How does the strongest weapon help you if it is made of paper and the enemies are evil torches? Right, not at all. You may get a shot or two fired, but that's about it. On-Spell-Effects, suck as Rylai's or Liandry's, will help as well. Slow on his turrets will give him at least some escapability, and as far as I know, Zyra's plants proc On-Spell-Effects as well. -lol big space- '''Second, there are Heimy's ''Base stats. Heimerdinger is one of the squshiest champions in the league, and does not have a very reliable escape. Yes, you have a stun and ult slow, but your stun is kind of hard to hit properly and your ult slow does not do anything if the enemies destroy your turrets first. These are the recommended changes: Extra Movement Speed Seriously Riot, you cannot tell me that a healthy Yordle has less movement speed than Swain, who has a permanently broken leg! This just seems ridiculously wierd, and I never got it. Higher Health Regen Yes, his passive gives him a really high HP/5 at early levels, but later on it is just meh. The passive is barely of use after level 7. And yet he is real damn squishy. -more big spaces- Third and last: His Ult. Hell, Heimer's ult is really wierd. I do not like it at all. Turret slow? Well, that is kinda nice, but really worth an ult? Adding On-Spell-Effects will deal with that. Bonus Rockets? Hmm, why would you need that? Your rockets deal a fair amount of damage, but having 5 rockets does not help often, since you rarely have the cnance to have all his rockets hit champions or other high priority targets, they will most likely hit a minion or even three. Extra missile speed on his grenades? In my honest opinion, this really sucks. I fail horribly at aiming my grenade while my ult is on, I am simply not used to that missile speed. Beware, fancy stuff! This is what I would give Heimerdinger as an ult: Heimerdinger creates a giant turret wielding robot and mounts it for 15 seconds, gaining 155 bonus attack range, 35 movement speed and 55% attack speed. His basic attacks deal 75 + 35% AP bonus damage. For the duration,nearby Turrets gain 35% Attack Speed, his rockets deal 15/25/50% bonus damage and his Stun AOE Diameter is increased by 100. Like I said, fancy stuff. This would totally change his late game. He would actually be able to do a significant amount of damage, and his Movement Speed and Stun AOE increase give him a nice escapet tool. All these changes would make Heimerdinger much stronger. He would be a late game force. And what does a champion help if he fails at late game? Exactly, nothing. PS: Wow, this became much longer then expected. By the way, this is my first blog. Tell me your honest opinion in the comments. And please, do not just say stuff like *shit* or *OP* or similar. Give constructive feedback, please. Thank you for taking time to read this! UsoppThePotato Category:Custom champions